DE-PS1,237,807 discloses a balancing machine with foundation-mounted bearing stand and, swingably braced against it, a bearing support which holds the rotor to be balanced and whose dynamic vibrations are determined in the measuring plane by a measuring transducer, which is characterized in that the springs of the brace for the bearing support constitute with it and the bearing support an undetachable whole. Such a balancing machine is usable for balancing in two planes only when there are used two such bearing stands, connected by means of a foundation with a balancing machine. Here, as a result of a screw connection between the two bearing supports and the foundation, there result transmission difficulties which may affect the measuring. Furthermore, such bearing supports are particularly expensive, and with these bearing supports, provisions are made to avoid a movement of the bearing supports in the direction of the rotational axis of the body of rotation to be balanced.
Furthermore, DE-PS 2,215,002 discloses a subcritically adjusted balancing machine with spring-supported dynamic body mounting and with two stationary measuring value transducers for the balancing of a dynamic body in at least two planes, which is characterized in that the dynamic body mounting occurs in a known manner by means of springs clamped parallel to the rotational axis of the dynamic body. The springs are clamped on one end in a stationary manner and at their other end at the dynamic body mounting in such a manner, however, that a carrier, resistant to bending, is applied at the dynamic body mounting for the coupling of the two signal modulators, whereby the coupling point of the one signal modulator results from the point of intersection of the tangents at the bending line of the spring at both clamping points with a dynamic imbalance effect, and the coupling point of the other signal modulator does not lie at this point of intersection. This balancing machine requires a special extension of its spring support in order to allow the vibrating transformer to be applied at the axis of rotation and in order to effect a clear separation between the vibrations produced by the imbalance momentum and static imbalance in both planes. Furthermore, such a balancing machine is comprised of a plurality of bolted-together parts.
DE-PS 1,698,164 discloses a balancing machine with a mechanical frame for the balancing of a dynamic body in at least two planes, wherein the dynamic body mounting is conducted flexibly between two pairs of leaf springs supporting one another in vibrating directions proceeding toward each other at an angle, which is characterized in that, in a known manner, a first spring arrangement freely leads the axis of rotation of the dynamic body in one direction by parallel arrangement. However, the spring of the other spring arrangement, supported on the first, are arranged at an incline toward each other at such an angle that their theoretical elongations intersect at the level of the one adjusting plane. Such a balancing machine cogently requires a second inclined spring arrangement, supported on springs, whereby the theoretical elongations of these springs must intersect at the level of the one balancing plane. Such a balancing machine is expensive in its construction, and care must be taken that a secure support of the one balancing plane is afforded in the plane in which the theoretical elongations intersect. This necessarily leads in each new body of rotation to additional time-consuming adjusting operations. Furthermore, this balancing machine also comprises a plurality of structural parts, which are bolted together, something which may lead to errors in the transmission of measuring data.